


Amedot Tickle Fight

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: [ ORIGINALLY POSTED JAN 20 2017 ]Just a lil tickle fight between two adorkable lil characters from SU. [WARNING THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Amedot Tickle Fight

“Hey, Peri.” Amethyst greeted as she walked in the dorm room. The girl in question was flipping through her text book as quick as she could. She stood in the corner, her yellow hair messy instead of upright and her big green glasses slightly out of place. Her dark green hoodie was slightly crinkled, presumably from not changing.

“‘Hey, Peri.’?! That’s it! We have a test to study for and i don’t know what I’m doing and i don’t know what to do, i don’t have time to study, learning history is so hard and-“ Peri was cut off by Amethyst’s lips on hers. She pulled away too soon and smiled at Peridot.

“Shush, Peri. You got this. You’re the smartest kid i know!” Amethyst encouraged her girlfriend. Peridot took a moment and a breath. She took in the form of her significant other. Short and slightly chubby. Adorable. Her long lavender hair framed her form quite well. She wore a dark purple tank top and gray pants with stars on the kneecaps. The stars were apparently the symbol of her club, and meant something deep or whatever, but Peridot just thought they looked cute. Peridot snapped out of her fond stare to process the conversation and her situation.

“Not in history! I’m better at the maths and sciences.”

“Yeah I know Miss I’m-an-engineering-student-and-i’m-so-smart.”

“Help me study, Amethyst! You’re great at history!”

“Eh.” Amethyst shrugged and flopped back onto the bed behind her, crossing her legs as she did so.

“Amethyst!” Peridot whined.

“Peri! Stop worrying so much. Since when have you ever gotten less than an A on a test?”

“July, 15, 2002.”

“Peri that was AGES ago!”

“It proves i can fail!” Peri shouted, frustrated and anxious. Amethyst stood from her position on the bed and grabbed Peri in a hug, lifting her into the air. Peri erupted into giggles.

“Ahahamethyhyst! Puhuhut mehe dohohown!”

“Nah. I’m good hearing your cute laugh.” Amethyst grew a mischievous grin. “In fact…” She pressed her fingers into Peri’s back, poking and prodding around her spine. Peridot squealed and started kicking in the air.

“Dohohon’t yohohou dahahare!”

“Too late!” With that, Amethyst began scribbling fingers up and down Peridot’s back. She shrieked and thrashed in Amethyst’s grip, laughing and tackling wildly.

“STAHAHAP! AHAHAMETHYST!”

“Your back always has been a weak spot.” Amethyst sighed fondly.

“THIHIS MEHEHEANS WAHAHAR!” Peri dove her hands into Amethyst’s armpits and her fingers began wiggling. Amethyst dropped Peridot immediately and pushed on her hands wildly trying to get the sensations to stop. Peridot regained her balance and kept her fingers wiggling and scratching at the hollows of her girlfriend’s weak spot. The shorter girl howled in laughter, falling back on her bed to escape the tickling hands of her girlfriend.

“PEHEHEHEHERIHIHI!”

“Yes, Amethyst?” Peridot replied cockily.

“STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT! THAHAHAT TIHIHICKLES!”

“That’s sort of the poinT- AHAHA! STAHAHAP! AHAHAMETHYST!” Peri was interrupted by Amethyst reaching behind her and scratching along her spine. Peri fell on top of Amethyst at the sensations. She landed with an “oof” and the tickling stopped. Both girls looked at each other, Peridot on top of Amethyst, before Amethyst leaned forward to plant another kiss on Peri’s lips. Peridot reciprocated and the two sat for a moment, enjoying each other.

Until Lapis walked in.

“Oh my god, you two.” Lapis deadpanned. The two girls froze and blushed bright red at their roommate walking in.

“L-LAPIS!” Peri squeaked. Lapis simply turned right around, and walked out. Leaving two embarrassed, tickled-out girlfriends in her wake.


End file.
